


Once Upon A Storytime

by Fandom_Girl_8D



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Girl_8D/pseuds/Fandom_Girl_8D
Summary: Sanders Sides/Once Upon a Time cross over story based off season 1 episode 8PattonOnTheBack, I hope this is what you wanted, and Happy Birthday!
Comments: 13
Kudos: 2





	Once Upon A Storytime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PattonOnTheBack](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=PattonOnTheBack).



Roman and Remus had been on their own ever since their father had left them at age six, they had always found a way to get by, usually by stealing food and other supplies they needed. 

Currently they lived in a small village, it wasn't as great as the castle which they both dreamed of owning someday, but it was home. However times were hard. A noble would come around once a week and tax them, continually taking more and more money from people who barely had enough to support themselves.

Nobody could defy him as he had control of The Dark One, a powerful dark wizard who would kill them with one simple command. It didn't stop Remus from trying to come up with a way to take control of The Dark One, or take him down completely. 

Remus and Roman were in the marketplace, buying supplies, when they came across an old begger, Roman took pity on him and went to give him some coins, but Remus stopped him, "we barely have enough money for ourselves, we can not spare any on him." 

"But we do have money, he doesn't, the right thing to do is give him some." Roman said.

"Do you really want The Dark One to kill one of us because we can't pay the taxes?" Remus asked. 

"No bu-" Roman started but was cut off by the old man. 

"Sorry to interrupt, but what do you boys know about The Dark One?" the man asked. 

"He has been terrorizing our village, killing those who can not pay the outrages taxes his master demands from us." Roman explained. 

"What do you know of him?" Remus asked, he had a feeling that this old man could tell him how to save his village. 

"Nothing, I'm just an old man, all I've heard are rumors." He said, "unless.." he shook the cup he was using for collecting coins, Remus growled a bit but dropped in a coin none the less, "The Dark One is connected to a dagger, and whoever controls the dagger, controls the dark one. And if you kill The Dark One with the dagger, you get his power. Or so I've heard." 

~

On the way back to the village, Remus thought about what the man had said, "Could it really be that simple? Steal a dagger and take control of The Dark One, kill him and take his powers?" Remus didn't realize he said it aloud until Roman answered.

"I don't know brother stealing and killing him doesn't seem ri-" Roman started but was interrupted by Remus. 

"Brother, think about it, with that power we can use it to stop this tyranny, we'll be heros and never have to worry when our next meal is, we will never be poor again.

Roman sighs, "Alright, what's your plan?"

~~~~~

Word count: 476


End file.
